


War Paint

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Dark Wolverine (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Claws, Dark Avengers - Freeform, Hatesex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Terrible People, Unhealthy Relationships, violence... in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Mac Gargan, currently bonded to the Venom symbiote, is on an assignment with fellow Dark Avenger Daken Akihiro. But Mac has some... particular interests, and Akihiro always loves to have a psychological puzzle to solve.(Kinktober Day 2: Hotel/Motel Sex, Claws, Hatesex)





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Historian's Note: the following takes place sometime before Siege of Asgard.  
Title comes from the Rush song "War Paint" (_Presto_ 1989).

_ “We should eat him.” _

_ No, dumbass; Osborn will need a report and I’m not writing it. _

The symbiote made a noise in his head like a snort. This was a shitty assignment, anyways. The symbiote was restless, not even hungry, but still it desired… something. Entertainment? Amusement? The feeling of bones being crushed in their combined jaw? The power was intoxicating, and it made Mac, too, feel ice-cold if his blood wasn’t running hot.

On the bed beside them, their teammate wrote in perfect script in a notebook. Akihiro didn’t even look over at them as he drawled, “Don’t you have pornography to watch?” He lounged there shirtless, out of the brown-hued outfit and in loose shorts. 

“You make it sound like I’m some kind of addict,” Mac snarled. He huffed and leaned back against the pillows on his own bed. This was stupid, having to share a _ room _ with the most stuck-up version of Wolverine yet. He hadn’t exactly tangled with any of them over the years, mutants usually stuck with their own issues and he’d never even been invited to join the Sinister Six in their changing roster of people-who-are-pissed-at-Spider-Man. 

_ “They were jealous, Mac. Jealous of what he had that they didn’t. But they don’t have me, and you know what I can provide. What I can…” _ A tendril leaked out and scratched over his chest, up his collarbone, under the attire it had formed. _ “...bring out in people.” _

His eyes flickered shut at the sensation of that sharpened tendril dragging up to his jugular, and he tipped his head back, exposing his throat. It made his blood run cold, then hot, a sibilant _ “yesssss” _ echoing in his mind as it explored, pressing dangerously close to veins with points so sharp it would take only the slightest bit more pressure to penetrate. For so many years, he’d been encapsulated by the Scorpion suit. But the symbiote… it had offered him a way out, a way to claw his way back to the top, back to a place of respect and _ fear _-

“Are you two really going to do this right next to me?”

Mac growled, the symbiote coloring his vocal folds, upset at the interruption. He turned his head to glare at Akihiro. “You got a problem with it, _ Daken? _”

His lip curled in a sneer and he set the notebook aside. He sat up and unsheathed his claws, bone but still practically indestructible. Mac wasn’t tremendously concerned - the symbiote made him nigh-invulnerable to the mutant’s chemical-based powers. Even so, Akihiro was one of the more powerful of Osborn’s Dark Avengers. 

_ “We could take him,” _ the symbiote insisted. It filled his mind with images of past battles, against all manner of foes, never lingering too long on the ones that had happened as a _ different _ Venom. The clothes it formed over him melted away, giving way to the familiar sheen, not of the “Spider-Man” look, but bulkier. More alien. More _ Venom _ . _ “We could tear him apart, take his heart in our hands and crush it. We could make sure nobody ever doubts us, never doubts _ Venom _ again.” _

Akihiro watched them from the other bed. He hadn’t yet retracted his claws, but after a moment he slipped off and lingered near theirs. “You want something, don’t you, Gargan?” In one swift movement, he moved onto the covers, sidled up beside them, and dragged the side of his claw over Mac’s thigh. The sensation made his pulse jump, and part of him wanted to knock Akihiro across the room, but the other part wanted to dig their claws into his flesh, scrape across that intricate tattoo, take him until they wiped that fucking smirk off his face-

**“We don’t need ** ** _anything_****,” **they snarled as one. Their hands morphed into claws, and just as quick, they pushed Akihiro down, leaning over him in a cage of their own body and a hundred writhing tendrils. 

Akihiro only grinned wider. “But you do _ want _ something.”

**“Don’t fucking manipulate us.”**

“You already know I can’t do that.” The claws retracted as Venom’s own dug into the mutant’s wrists. “But you also know I don’t need to.” He flexed his arm a little as if testing it under Venom’s grip. “I see you with your hookers and your whores, paying them with money and your little charade of power, both of you, knowing you’ll never _ really _ have anyone’s respect, just a legacy as the ones who couldn’t even beat _ Spider-Man_-”

The symbiote wrapped him fully this time and they went at Akihiro with a furious growl. Right at that moment, claws ripped through them with expert precision and they found themselves pinned to the bed on their back. Akihiro leaned his knee against their abdomen and had impaled their right hand through to the bed. It would heal, it always did, but the other bone claw from Akihiro’s wrist hovered right at Mac’s jugular. It sent a horrible thrill through him. 

“Ah, there it is.” He grinned at them again. He leaned back a little, just enough to brush his ass against a very inconveniently-timed boner. “You want this. Both of you. You want it so badly but you’re too proud to say it.”

**“Fuck you, Daken.”**

He hummed quietly. After a beat, he ripped his claws out of their hand and jumped off as if his teammate wasn’t currently bleeding all over the hotel sheets. “You wish you could.”

Akihiro didn’t even make it back to his own bed before Venom tackled him onto it, sinking teeth into his shoulder, tendrils going for his pants. 

Maybe Akihiro was right.

Maybe they didn’t care if he was.


End file.
